Indefinite Bliss
by MINUSroid
Summary: Iceland and Norway have gone to stay with Denmark at his new house. Iceland wakes up and gathers his situation, before going about mundane living in the company of Denmark and Norway. Though, are his ever-present feelings something of bliss? ...That is indefinite. -Boy's Love fiction, Rated M for smut-
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction | Hetalia

**Indefinite Bliss**

Rated M | Yaoi scenes - If this is not to your liking, I recommend you do not continue to read the story.

_- MINUSroid_

* * *

**Narrative | Iceland (Emil Steilsson) P.O.V**

Chapter I - Spring Breeze

It's early morning; the sun rose only a few minutes ago, it's because of it that I woke up just a few minutes ago. I had uncharacteristically left the curtains open before going to sleep, exposing me to the harsh, pinkish glare of a Spring dawn. What happened to me last night anyway? My whole body feels like it's still asleep, making it difficult for me to find the strength to go and close the curtains. I must have been really tired last night, seeing as I'd never leave the curtains drawn to prevent the circumstances of an uninvited brightness attacking me at- 5am!? There was no way I was getting back to sleep though. Anyway, the most reasonable explanation for me leaving the curtains open is that I was so tired that I fell asleep. Even so, I always muster up the strength to close the curtain before my whole body decides to shut itself down and collapse on to my snug bed. Perhaps I fell asleep out of my bedroom. Then why am I here?

I begin to look around. This isn't my bedroom. Oh yeah, this is Denmark's house.

Denmark invited me and Norway over to his new house. It's not that much bigger than his old one - which was still quite grand - but the furnishings are far improved and the video games system is just astonishing. The TV is huge with surround sound speakers and I don't have enough time in the world to count the vast collection of games. No wonder. I must have fell asleep playing videos games and Norway probably ordered the Dane to carry me upstairs. How embarrassing. The thought of Denmark carrying me causes a knot to form in my stomach and the temperature of my cheeks rise slightly. Those barstards...they should have just woke me up. Then I'd probably not feel so uneasy at the moment.

Sick of this feeling, I finally stand up and navigate myself around my still packed suitcase, over to the window. Using my suitcase as a make-shift foot stool, I unlock the window by twisting a small knob and then I push the window up. The cool air does me good. Though the sun's light is quite intense at such an early hour, it's not at all hot, quite the opposite in fact. The breeze is cold, cooling my face and my slightly stirred up stomach. The cold brings in a sweet aroma: a mix of flowers, trees and precipitation from yesterday at about noon. The scent is like home, but also unfamiliar. The peacefulness I'm feeling is also very hard to describe.

I let out a sweet sigh, but then peace slowly begins to diffuse into boredom. It's still only 5:10am. Neither Norway or Denmark are due to wake up for the next five hours and now I'd be happy just to talk to Denmark, even with his obnoxious and loud self, I'm _that _bored. I let out another, longer, sigh.

"I could go and watch TV," I mutter to myself at the window. However, what is there really to watch at this time anyway? Is Danish Television even any good? For a short while, I amuse myself with thoughts of what type of Television programs Dan would make - not that I actually laugh, but at least my mind is occupied. Despite the little amusement, my sighs seem to be growing in length and volume as I sigh once again, this time pegging myself up with my elbow on the windowsill and my face rested on my palm.

Then it hits me. The other two are asleep right. I had never felt such genuine enthusiasm in my life compared to how I felt now. I've interpreted this situation incorrectly. This is not a time of loneliness and boredom - it's time to myself. Whenever I'm with the other Nordics, I'm usually the first awake, but only by a few minutes before Sweden. Denmark will wake up next before Finland and Norway wake up at around the same time. The one occasion I spent time with Sealand, he, being the youngest, was surprisingly up last. - But that's all besides the point. I might as well be selfish with the time I have and use Denmark's new facilities without any restrictions or being rushed to let someone else have a turn, strongly hinting towards five guys all wanting to shower within a Half hour time frame so they're not late for breakfast - I always get kicked out the shower, even if I haven't rinsed off properly.

So it's decided. I'll have a nice, _long_, hot bath in Dan's new bath tub. To be honest, I'd been looking forward to using it since he showed us around, but I thought I'd have to shower since Dan would want to shower moments after I just claimed the bathroom and a bath would be too lengthy of a wait for him.

I unzip my Suitcase. I'm too excited by the thought of bathing to fully unpack for the week now, so I just take out a change of clothes. I don't choose my usual get up, just a simple blue t-shirt and grey trousers; my usual outfit doesn't really fit in with the relaxed atmosphere of Dan's house. I don't really like getting changed in the bathroom either. It's usually too cold and it triggers me to sneeze. No matter what cold conditions I'm used too, when I'm cold and wet I'll definitely sneeze. I fold my clothes up neatly on my bed, along with a blue pair of boxers which are slightly lighter than the top I selected. Finally, I grab my towel. It's plain white, no special designs or anything - just really soft.

Prepared, I set out of the room with my towel, closing the door softly behind me; I didn't want to risk waking the other's up. You wouldn't either when you see Norway when he has been awoken unnaturally. Luckily for me and Dan, Norway's room is positioned on the opposite side of the corridor, to prevent the sun rise waking him up too. If Norway is awake before either me, Svi or Dan, well, even Dan is smart enough to keep his distance for a while. Walking to the bathroom, I take gentle foot steps, in the event of creaky floorboards - it's not just Norway though. I don't want Dan to spoil my time either. I make it to the bathroom door without a sound and quickly go into the bathroom. I lock the door tentatively not to make a sound and when I do, I let out another sigh, this time one of relief.

I turn my attention to the location of the bath plug. Once I do, I shove it into the plug hole and turn on both taps so that their just below the maximum flow of water. I'm a bit wary. I don't know if the other two will be woken up by the flowing taps from here to their bedrooms. I just hope for the best.

I grab my bath bag which I brought in here a little while after my arrival yesterday. Nor had done the same. I take out a small container and pour all the substance inside into the growing bath water. Instantly, a mass of bubbles begin to form.

"Hm. What a glorious lather," I comment. When the depth of the bath was to my satisfaction, I turn off the taps. I slowly begin to strip of my normal clothes, which I had fallen asleep in and hesitantly put a foot in the bath.

"...Ouch," I wince to myself quietly. The bath is a bit too hot, however I keep my foot in and slowly begin to acclimatize. I then step in with both feet and slowly lower myself into the steam, bubbles and water. Gradually, things went from uncomfortable, to pleasurable. I lay back and rest my head on the side of the bath and stare up at the flawless white ceiling. It is bright, like looking at heaven itself. Even though I had gotten a lack of sleep, I was completely refreshed. All the tiredness in my body was gone - it had dissolved like sugar into the hot water - and I allow my lips to curl upwards. I then begin washing myself like normal.

Looking around, I notice a plastic fish on one of the bathroom walls. It was a clock and by far the most unattractive thing in Dan's house. I have to focus quite hard to see the time as the bathroom is quite big and the clock was on the opposite side of it. I could barely make out that it was coming up to 6 am; I have plenty of time left. I guess I have bathed long enough as my fingers on the edge of looking like prunes. I elevate myself out of the water, pull out the plug and quickly hop to my towel. I wrap it around myself, shivering. I would have thought this spectacular bathroom would have had a heater or something, it's freezing - really does feel a bit like home here. I regret not bringing my clothes now. I feel like if I step out into the hallway now, I'm going to start sneezing and that will certainly wake up Nor - it's also too cold to stay here though, with just my towel which barely covers less than half of my body. I think what to do. It's funny though. Today I've figured out solutions to such lame and puny problems, it almost makes me want to laugh. I willingly decide to wrap my towel around my waist, exposing my dripping wet torso and arms to the harsh cold. I fold my arms and bring my shoulders up, trying to conserve as much heat as possible, with one hand ready to catch my towel if needed. I walk up to the door and place my hand on its handle, taking a deep breath. I open and step out into the hallway, but as I turn towards my bedroom, I find myself pressed against something warm. Almost knocked back, I also find something warm quickly wrapping around my waist. It's feels nice but I don't know what 'it' is. However, my body responds like it's fully knowledgeable; my cheeks begin to heat up - what is this warmth? My heart beats rapidly - what's this feeling?

Curious but hesitant, I look up. The tight knotting sensation haunts my stomach once more.

"Morning Ice, you're up early! What you up to?" - I'm greeted by Denmark's voice. What do I do? I'm pressed against his chest and his arms are around me. What does he think he's doing!?

"I-I..." I stutter. I'm lost for what to do, say, even think. I suddenly struggle and shove him off me without another word. When he let's go however all I feel is cold again, except for my cheeks which feel incredibly hot. The difference in temperature is unpleasant. All I want to do is go back-

Hold on...

It's Denmark I'm thinking about here. I turn away from him and feel my emotions revert to normal.

"None of your business," I reply coldly. Glancing at him momentarily, I see he's grinning like usual and I walk past him, back to the comfort of my warm bedroom. Closing the door, I remember to close my curtains before I take my towel from waist and use it to dry myself, seemingly un-phased by the cool breeze. I spend a while drying my hair, ranting as I do.

"What does he think he's doing? Holding me like that... Does he think I'm his little boy toy or something. Bastard." I throw my clothes on in an angry flurry and sit up against my headboard.

"Then again, I guess he was only trying to catch me... I should have watched where I was going."

Why am I defending him now? - This is all too confusing. I grab my head and clamp my eyes shut and just sit there, conflicting with myself. What does this all mean.

Suddenly my ears prick, reacting to the sudden knocking at the door.

* * *

So here it is~ The first chapter...

I have never written a P.O.V narrative before so I apologise if it is substandard ^^;;

If, by a long shot, this chapter is liked, I'll put chapter two up soon.

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II - Early breakfast.

Startled by the knock at the door, I quickly compose myself and put on a dull expression.

"What?" I call in reply to the knocking. The door opens and allows light from the hallway to leak into my dim bedroom. Moments later Dan walks in, still grinning. Looking carefully, I notice his t-shirt is damp from when he grabbed me a few minutes ago after I had gotten out the bathroom. It means that his t-shirt sticks to his admittedly toned torso... It's distracting.

"Ermm...Norge won't be awake for ages, want an early breakfast!?" He asked. It appears he thinks nothing of what just happened, maybe I should follow suit. Plus, his suggestion is reasonable since I was a little hungry. At least it's something else to think about too.

"Fine," I grumble to accept his invitation. I then sort of hop off my bed and follow him out of the room. I can't help but glance at his torso - I wasn't kidding when I said it was distracting.

"Dan..." I poke his arm gently, looking down.

"Hm? What's up!?" Dan asked. I assume he was looking down at me and smiling in his usual fashion. I remained silent and pointed at his stomach, gesturing at the fact his shirt was damp.

"You want me to change?" He smiled and chuckled a little. I nodded. For as long as I remember he always understood my gesturing when no one else could. I felt a little relieved that it was him, if it was anyone else I'd have to say something embarrassing like 'I'm distracted by the way your wet t-shirt is hugging your muscular abdomen, please change.' - or just live through it.

- But now I sort of regret saying anything.

He took off his t-shirt there and then and I found myself staring. My mouth was ajar as I let out a struggled breath. He then looked at me with a confused expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Again he left me stuck for words. He's such an idiot. He honestly doesn't think that there is anything wrong with this situation.

"D-Don't just strip off in front of me...you're standing right in front of your bedroom," I hissed at him. He still looked confused.

"Why? There's nothing wrong if we're both guys right, plus were bros!" I guess he's right. Perhaps I'm the idiot.

"Because you're gross..." I continued, narrowing my eyes. I didn't mean it but I couldn't stand _Denmark_ being the voice of reason. As expected though, he just laughed it off.

"Fine, fine! Wait for me in the kitchen!" He instructed before he ran off into his room. I sighed in relief; I seemed to have made a habit of sighing today. I hope I'm not aging...

I decided to listen to Dan and made my way down the staircase. His house was intimidating. There was lots of doors. If I didn't dismiss Dan so much, I might have actually known how to get to the kitchen. I stumbled around in the labyrinth of corridors and halls, walking through every door I saw. I noticed I had travelled in a full circle when I stumbled into the same room twice.

"Dan... I need you..." I whispered to myself.

I was completely lost but what I said even startled me. It was as if I was longing for Dan. My choice of words seemed incorrect but truthful at the same time.

"What is it!?" Sprung Denmark from behind me. I jumped slightly - another embarrassing moment. I stood still as he walked in front of me and turned around. He had changed into a red t-shirt, surprise surprise when I saw it had his flag on it. Suddenly I felt my cheeks heat up again - this was another annoying new found habit. Dan placed his hand on my head and began ruffling my hair. Wh-what is he doing? I looked up at him and noticed that he was laughing. I began swatting his hand away.

"W-What's so funny?" I finally fought his hand away and turned my reddening face from him.

"You're lost, aren't you?" He chuckled. I swear I could have killed him at that moment. But he was right. I remained silent - I guess that's what made it clear to him that I was actually lost. He stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I lowered my head between my shoulders in shame though I had no immediate thoughts to fight him off of me, in fact I was quite comfortable with him there. I guess I was just happy that I wasn't lost anymore. It couldn't be any other reason, Could it?

I walked with his arm around me for about twenty seconds and found that we were in the kitchen. It was pretty much the only room I didn't check. He withdrew his arm and found myself feeling disappointed. I was confused by the feeling for a second, even doubted that I was myself. I glanced around the room to take my mind off things and just dismissed all my thoughts except for the fact I was hungry.

"What d'ya fancy, Ice?" Dan asked, his blue eyes seeming to shimmer at an array of alcohol before turning his attention back to food. I shrugged and didn't say anything more.

"Cereal?" He continued. He knew when I shrugged it meant I didn't really mind - Norway would continue to question till he got an answer. It's annoying.

Cereal sounded simple so I nodded. I always wondered why Denmark understood me so well. It was really confusing.

Before I knew it, I had a bowl of cereal being handed to me. Looking around, I noticed the milk and cereal were out and the kettle was boiling. I wonder how long I've been lost in thought. Who knew how confusing the simple-minded idiot could be.

"Errm...Ya want a tea too?" Denmark had taken out two cups in the event of a yes. I guess he deserves a proper answer this time.

"No thank you," I replied, shaking my head also. He smiled at me and poured his own glass. His smile was warm, like always, and was sort off refreshing. I held my bowl of cereal and waited for him. I didn't actually know the way back to the lounge...I should have paid attention on the way here. Once he had made his tea he came over to me and bumped the kitchen door open with his hip. His gesturing invited me in front of him and so I walked down the corridor in front of him. Unsure of where to go, I would look back to him to make sure I was going the right way. I continued to walk before I noticed that Denmark had stopped at a door. He was laughing again, however I rolled my eyes and fought off a blush.

Dan was struggling to open the lounge door since he had no free hands and couldn't use the handle. He was trying to use his elbows to push the handle down, with no prevail, but he looked really concentrated on the task. It was sort of... adorable, I suppose. I chuckled inwardly and walked over to the door. Holding my bowl with one hand, I used the other to open the door for him. I felt kind of bad though, like I should have let him do open the door himself because he seemed so determined, he even had his tongue out, but I can't stand when my cereal gets soggy so I had to.

Again, he let me walk in before him. I sat down and as anticipated Dan picked the seat closet to me, without being forced out of the seat by Nor like he usually would. He placed his tea on the table in front of him and took the TV Remote into his hand, as if a trade. He pressed the 'on' button and started to eat whilst he waited for the television to load. I also began to eat.

"Thank you," I said to the male quietly. He looked confused - does he seriously not know what I'm talking about? "For the cereal..." I continued, just to make sure he understood. He then put his bowl of food down and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're welcome," He replied with a grin and I continued eating. A electrical sound then echoed the room as the TV loaded before we were confronted by the news. The TV was really loud and I was sure it would wake up Nor.

"Errm, Dan.. Nor..." Was all I needed to say before he turned the TV down. He then took his bowl of cereal back and started eating again. Despite the depressing stories on the news, the atmosphere was nice. I hadn't been alone with Dan since I was an infant, not for more than five minutes anyway. It was weirdly comfortable to just be me and him, plus he wasn't being as loud as usual since it was early morning. I glanced up at Dan, he was still smiling. I decided to break the silence between us.

"How comes your always so happy?" I asked. I could tell that he was shocked that I asked such a question, even I thought it was a bit out of my character, but I was really curious.

He blinked at me and wore another smile, obviously really trying to think up an answer.

"Why wouldn't I be happy when I have my youngest brother around with me?" He looked down at me. The answer was clearly thought out to impress, but hinted with honesty. It was embarrassing to hear even if it was just the two of us. I guess I was kind of glad to hear that to.

Following his response, I just stared at the TV and continued eating, not that I was watching the TV as my mind was in other places.

"You know..." Dan said, edging towards me. "It's just me and you for a few more hours," Dan continued with a whisper.

And my instant reaction was:

What is he hinting at? He can't mean that-? I've heard that phrase in movies and it usually means the two main characters are about to- My heart began racing out of control. I felt my ears and cheeks burning as he leaned further towards me.

* * *

Thought I might as well upload the next part...


End file.
